Indominus Rex in the bird cage/Masrani's death
This is the scene where the Indominus Rex enters the Jurassic World Aviary and frees Pteranodons and Dimorphons and Simon Masrani gets killed by a helicopter crash in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Cut to Marani falling the helicopter with two soldiers) Masrani: Did you boys serve in the Armed Forces? Helicopter rider: Afghanistan, sir. Masrani: Did your general ever fly into battle with you? Got it! Got it. Vivian: We have eyes on the target, south of the Aviary. Proceed and engage. Masrani: Come on! Look alive, boys! Look alive! (Then we see Tino, Owen, Claire, Dr. Z, Rod and Laura runs out of the bushes and they see the helicopter is heading towards the aviary) Tino Tonitini: What is that dome? Dr. Z: It's the aviary! (Then the riders spots something) Helicopter rider: 10 o'clock! By the birdcage! (The Indominus Rex runs across the trees, as the soldier tries to shot it, but it went into the aviary, by broking through the glass) Dr. Z: Oh no! (calls the Guys) There's the Indominus Rex and it's in the bird cage and it's gonna to let out the pterosaurs! Everyone: What?! (The video camera shows the Indominus Rex is in the aviary) Lowery Cruthers: No, no, no, no, no, no! Vic Hoskins: Looks like the fox got in the henhouse. (In the aviary the Indominus Rex roars and scares the pteranodons away and they fly to the open hole) Helicopter rider: Pull up! Pull up! Up, up, up! (They fire at the Pteranodons but one of the them grabs the Helicopter rider the other pecks the other rider on the chest killing him as Tino, Owen, Claire, Rod, Laura & Dr. Z watches in horror they see the Helicopter crashes into the window creating an opening as everyone looks in shock in horror as the helicopter crashes and exploded and killing Masrani as the Indominus Rex runs off) Tino, Rod & Laura: MASRANI!!!!!!!!!!! (In the control room) Vivian: (Crying) We have a breach at the aviary. (In the aviary a group of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flies up to the hole and escape) Owen Grady: Trees, the trees! Go! Go! (As everyone runs into the trees they duck and cover as the flying dinosaurs flies off) Rod: This is bad! Dr. Z: This is becoming huge disaster, Tino! If we don't get people and our friends along with Ursula and the others off the island, all of my percious Pteranodons and Dimorphodons will attack many people in the island! Tino Tonitini: Come on Max! Pick up! (Meanwhile our heroes are in the Jurassic Park jeep and smashes into the gate) Kero: We made it! Preyas: Yes! Zach: Okay, that's it. We're safe now. Rex Owen: Hey, look up there! (They look up in the sky to see a swarm of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flying) Grey: '''Go, go, go! '''Zach: Oh crud! Grey: '''Hurry up! '''Tino Tonitini: (In Max's dino bracer) Max! Come in now! Max! Max Taylor: Yeah! Tino Tonitini: Max, can you hear me?! Human Fluttershy: Tino! Sakura Avalon: What's the matter? Tino Tonitini: I've got to warn you, the Indominus Rex broke into the bird cage and then let's out Pteranodons and Dimorphodons! You have to get people off the island now or they're going to be attacked by these flying dinosaurs! Do you read me! Dan Kuso: (In Sonic's voice) Oh, no! Zoe Drake: So that's what it's called, Indominus Rex. Ed: The new dinosaur attack us back in the Gyrosphere. Tino Tonitini: Indominus Rex is a hybrid dinosaur. I'll talk to you about it later, now get to the main street fast before they get here and attack visitors! Max Taylor: On it! Grey: '''Hey! '''Zach: '''Help! '''Grey: '''Open the gate! Let us in! '''Li Showron: '''Open it up! '''Zach & Grey: '''Come on! '''Security #1: '''That's a first. '''D-Team: Open the gate! Grey: '''Open the gate! '''Zach: '''Open the gate! '''Grey: '''Let us in! (Then the Securitys look up to see an army of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons are heading towards the park. Meanwhile Tino, Owen, Claire, Rod, Laura and Dr. Z made it to the street where many men are running) '''Tino Tonitini: We better hurry! Dr. Z: Or else many people are going to be dino shish kabob for the flying dinosaurs! Man on PA: '''Attention Aviary employees, there has been a containment breach. '''Claire: (Picks up the phone) Hello? Zara: '''Claire, we spotted the boys and their friends on surveillance. They're approaching the west gate. I'm headed there now. '''Claire: '''Okay, okay. Stay right there. I'm on my way. Stay right with them. '''Owen Grady: '''Hey! Get on! '''Tino Tonitini: Let's go! (Claire hopes on the motorcycle and drives off) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes